Ragnarok Dragon
The Ragnarok Dragon is an epic dragon of the Apocalypse element. Appearance TBA Abilities Weapons The ragnarok dragon has very sharp teeth and claws, and a pointy pin on their tail. They can let loss sharp stones by making them rise from the earth, warp the area to become icy cold or scorching hot, or hull it in complete darkness. Defenses The ragnarok dragon is rarely attacked because of its fearsome look, and it also lives in places hard to reach for other dragons. Other Abilities The ragnarok dragon is able to fly very fast and agile, though in parks this effect is completely undone, because for some reason it was able to fly out of the magical barriers placed around habitats. It is still classified as a long, though. It can also see in complete darkness, cannot be blinded by any light, and survive in any temperature, even the center of the sun. (This has not been tested yet, though). Breath Weapon The ragnarok dragon rarely uses its magic breath, it only uses them as a last resort when fighting against a REALLY strong enemy, like an Apocalypse Dragon, or Kairos. This breath consists of five different types of magic, the three most powerful ones are Terramancy, Pyromancy, and Mælstromancy, the two other ones are Umbramancy and Cryomancy. This freezes, burns, turns things into stone, makes people go insane, and causes explosions on the enemy all at the same time. Good thing for our world it doesn't use its breath that much. But it must be noted that when it does breath, the fire takes the form of a pack of savage dire zolves the will reap addition havoc among the area. Weaknesses The ragnarok dragon just has NO weaknesses. Other dragons living now aren't adapted to perform attacks the ragnarok dragon is weak to. Magic is probably the only way to defeat a ragnarok dragon, and even then, it must be in high concentrations. Habitat Regions The ragnarok dragon is very rare, but lives mainly in the continent of Ronstreet, but has been spotted in The Windswept Peaks and The Berrywhite Mountains. It also lives in the Cold, Dark Earth. Preferred Home The ragnarok dragon prefers caverns that are hard to reach. Sheltering/Nesting The ragnarok dragon hasn't to change anything about its cavern, it offers enough protection. Diet From time to time, a ragnarok dragon comes out of its cave to attack large animals, larger dragons, and sometimes even Rocs. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality The ragnarok dragon fights with no mercy to other dragons and prey, but to small, non-prey non-dragons, it acts very friendly, and plays as if it was a dog. A kind of large, scary, two-legged dog, though. Social Order Ragnarok dragons are extremely solitary creatures, and only mate once or twice in their long lives. They are very aggressive towards other dragons. Relationship to Wizards The ragnarok dragon acts as a playful dog to wizards who are not mean to it. When you're mean to it, you would be literally destroyed. Their breath, which they always use as a weapon when attacking humans, has the effect of a black hole on primates. When in a park Breeding The ragnarok dragons can be bred with the elements Cold, Dark, Earth and Fire, but they are very rare so multiple tries may be required. Habitats The ragnarok dragons feels at home in Apocalypse habitats and Omnitats but can live in Spooky habitats with only minor discomfort. How to care for Immediately after hatching, one must disable their flying skills to prevent the hatchling flying away from your park. They also must be satisfied with daily feeding and one must be sure they don't start to fight with zombie dragons, as for some reason zombie dragons always are mad on ragnarok dragons. Favorite Treat It does not matter which treat you give to a ragnarok dragon, but how many you give. You have to give them a lot. They are especially aggressive while hungry, and will attack other dragons and raid treat farms for their food. Life Cycle Mating Male ragnarok dragons will attempt to kill members of the opposite gender at first, but become gentle if the female offers food. Females rarely ever offer food, though. Birth The ragnarok dragon egg is laid high on a mountain top. When it doesn't roll off and break, it will take about a year to hatch. After this, the infant lives on the top. Infancy The infant is much more aggressive than the adult. It lives on a mountain top rather than in a cave. When it becomes adolescent, usually at the age of 20, it flies down to the caves. Adolescence An adolescent ragnarok dragon is much less aggressive and lives in a cave rather than on a mountain top. Good thing they're less aggressive, as they are much more powerful now. Adulthood The ragnarok dragon is regarded as an adult at the age of 70. They have reached their most powerful form now. They will only attack other creatures when they are prey or dangerous, though. Life Span The ragnarok dragon reaches about the age of 2,000 years. History Discovery The ragnarok dragon was described in the Scrolls of Prophecy, but modern wizards did not see an actual dragon until famous poet, Edda, attracted one by reading one of her poems, Cursed Wolf. She bonded to the dragon and named it Jormungänd. Origin of Name The ragnarok dragon already had a name before modern wizards discovered it, as it was already called "ragnarok dragon" in the scrolls (Volume XIII). It is not completely sure where this name comes from, but some wizards suggest it comes from Ragnarök, as the dragon seems to represent a mix between the midgard serpent and the wolf Fenrir. Magic The ragnarok dragon uses Mælstromancy, Cryomancy, Pyromancy, Terramancy, and Umbramancy. Notable Dragons *Jormungänd (Edda) *Fenirir (The Great Nogard) Category:Dragons Category:Epic Dragons Category:Apocalypse Category:Inhabitants of Ronstreet Category:Inhabitants of the Windswept Peaks Category:Inhabitants of the Berrywhite Mountains Category:Inhabitants of Aeolia Category:Inhabitants of the Cold, Dark Earth Category:Dragons named after their cultural associations Category:Inhabitants of Oslia Category:Inhabitants of the Oslian Mountains Category:Inhabitants of Mt Drake Category:Long Dragons